Two Halves Make A Whole
by Ani-Obi-Skywalker-Kenobi1985
Summary: Based on the parent trap. Lucas James Potter and Justin Zachary Todd are twins separated at birth. They meet twelve years later at summer camp in Florida. They switch places and come up with a plan to reunite their divorced parents. Charlie/Joey. NO SLASH
1. Summary

_**Two Halves Make A Whole **_

_**Summery **_

**_What if Joey had left to go on Tour with Charlie Todd? What if they got married after two years of touring? They are married for four years. Joey becomes pregnant with twins, two boys. Both look just like their dad, dirty blond hair, blue eyes, tanned skin. They only inherited their mother's nose and her ears._**

**_When the twins are a month old, Joey and Charlie get a divorce. Joey is sick of the life style of celebrity parties, concerts and movie premiers. She and Charlie split, each take a twin with them._**

**_Joey moves back to Capeside, while Charlie remains in LA. Charlie goes back to college and gets her degree in English and literature. She then goes to journalism school. She moves with her son to New York Manhattan, where she becomes a fashion journalist for Vogue magazine._**

**_Twelve years later, Joey is no longer just a journalist; she is now the assistant editor of the magazine. She and her son are living in upscale Manhattan. She is rich; due to the success of being assistant editor of one of America's most prestigious._**

**_Charlie has left the band; he is now a successful and famous record producer. He owns his own record label. He and his son now live in Beverly Hills. Neither he nor Joey ever married again. They dedicated their lives to their son's and their careers. Charlie is no longer a player or a womanizer._**

**_The twins are twelve, when both of their parents unknowingly send them to the same camp in Florida. There Lucas James Potter meets Justin Zachary Todd._**

**_At first they hate each other, But when they are made to stay in the same cabin as each other, after a fall out prank war occurs, they discover why they look identical. Lucas has a picture of his dad, while Justin has a picture of his mother. The pictures are two halves of one whole picture, that has been ripped down them middle._**

**_The picture is of their parents wedding day. They are stunned to discover that Lucas's mother is also Justin's mother and Justin's father is Lucas's father. They instantly come to the conclusion that not only are they brothers, but twins._**

**_Justin is desperate to meet Joey and Lucas is desperate to meet Charlie. So they decide to switch places. Justin takes Lucas's place and goes to New York to his mother, while Lucas takes Justin's place and goes to Beverly Hill to his father._**

**_When Lucas discovers his father plans to marry a famous fashion model, he and Justin quickly come up with a plan for their parents to meet again. Of course they aren't going to make it easy for their parents. Neither of their parents have seen them together since they were a month old. Meaning they can't tell their son's a part._**

**_They agree to switch back and tell their parents who's who after they go on a camping trip together in the mountains. The problem is that Joey stays behind in Beverly Hill and Charlie's Model fiancée goes with them. The boys torture her with all kinds of pranks, until she cracks._**


	2. One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dawson's Creek. I do not own any of the characters; they belong to their own respective owner. I do own the plot and the original characters. I make no profit from the writing of this story, it is for entertainment only.**

_**Two Halves Make A Whole **_

"Do you have everything, Luke; Eric is waiting to take you to camp?" Joey Potter called out to her twelve year-old son. Her son called back, "Yeah, I'll be down in a minute."

Lucas James Potter looked around his room, knowing he wasn't going to be sleeping in it for the next six weeks. He was looking forward to going to camp, but was also nervous about it. This would be the first time he was ever truly parted from his mother for a certain length of time. He and his mother were very close.

This tended to happen when you hadn't met nor knew your father. His mother didn't really like to talk about him. All she told him was that he looked like his father. He knew this, considering he had a torn picture of his father.

He often wondered who had been in the other half of the torn picture and when it had been taken.

It was sometimes frustrating not knowing and having his father around, especially when the other children at school would ask where is father was. What was he supposed to say, my mom never talks about him, clams up and gets all quite and distant?

He sighed and grabbed his backpack, before running down stairs. His mother was waiting at the open front door, with a suite case on wheels, containing his clothing and toiletries for the next six weeks.

As soon as he reached his mother, she pulled him into a loving hug. His head just about touch her chest area. He was quite tall for his age. He clung to her; he silently admitted it he was a mama's boy. What did you expect when she was the only parent he had ever known?

As they were pulling away from their embrace, Lucas noticed Eric waiting by a large black limousine outside the large two story house. He nodded to Joey and said to Luke, "Ready to go Luke, we've got a long drive a head of us?" Luke beamed at Eric and nodded.

He was right; they did have a long drive a head of them. It was five thirty in the morning, it was still dark outside. Lucas had to check in at camp at three thirty that afternoon. They had over a ten hour car journey.

Eric Fitzsimmons was a handsome man, similar in age to Joey (Think Brandon Routh). He had been hired by Joey, not long after Luke had turned five. He had been Luke's own personal driver ever since. They were the best of friends and even had their own personal handshake.

Joey kissed her son and the cheek one last time, before he moved towards the limo. Eric put Lucas's suite case in the trunk of the limo. He then went and opened the door for Luke.

Joey waved as the limo pulled out of the beautifully manicured grounds of her home. She waved unknowing that her life as she knew was about to be turned upside down. Unknowing the one man from her past she had never gotten over and most likely never would, was soon to re-enter her life.

They arrived at three thirty on the dot, that afternoon. Eric helped Lucas get his suitcase out of the trunk. Then they shared their own handshake, before Eric told him to enjoy camp and that he would be there to pick him up in six weeks.


	3. Two

_**Two Halves Make A Whole **_

Charlie Todd called out, "Come Justin are you ready yet? Mark is waiting outside with the limo to take you to the air port. You're going to be late. Your plane leaves in an hour and a half. If you miss your plane, you'll be late getting to camp. Come on, move it along."

Five minutes later, Justin came down the stairs dragging his suite case on wheels behind him, whilst grumbling under his breath and trying to keep his backpack from slipping off of his right shoulder.

Charlie chuckled, as he walked towards his son to help him with his suite case. He asked jokingly," What are you, a girl? You take as long as one to get ready." Justin shot his father a disgruntled look, causing the older man to smirk.

That look reminded him of Joey. She would often have that look around him when they had been married. He had some of the most amusing times, trying to provoke that look from her.

Just as they reached the door and Mark come and took Justin's suite case, Justin exclaimed, "Wait a minute, I forgot something. I won't be a minute." He then ran back up the stairs to his bedroom, to the sounds of his father protest and Mark's chuckling.

Justin ignored his father and quickly went through the draw of his bedside table. He let out a sound of triumph when he found the picture of his mother on hers and his father's wedding day. He often wondered what had happened to the other half and who had.

He ran back down the stairs, securing his backpack on his shoulder as he went along. When his father saw him, he threw up his hands and exclaimed, "Finally. Maybe now you can see fit to get in the limo. You've got just over and hour and twenty minutes to get there. You need to allow for any unexpected traffic."

He added as Justin gave him a quick hug before running. "Honestly, you're like your mother. She would always make a point of taking her own sweet little time as well." Justin turned and perk up at this and asked, "Really?"

Charlie chuckled and replied, "Yes really. And don't act so excited, it wasn't meant as a compliment." Justin got in the limo and shrugged, "So big deal. I don't care, as long as I've actually got something in common with her, I don't mind what it is."

Charlie chuckled and rolled his eyes and commented, "If it means that much to you, you've also inherited the same disgruntled look she used to get when around me." Justin sniggered at this and rolled his eyes.

"Charlie said, "Ok buddy, I'll see you in six weeks. Behave yourself, as I don't want or need a call or a letter sent to me, telling me that they've sent you home for something or other."

Justin rolled his eyes and called out of the window, as the limo started to move out of the large grounds, "Yeah, yeah. I promise. See you in six weeks dad, love you." Charlie waved back briefly and replied in kind, "Love you to, buddy."

Charlie sighed and ran a hand through his hair, as the limo disappeared around the corner and out of sight. Charlie ran back into the house. He needed to get a ready for the meeting he had that morning. And on top of that, he had lunch date with some fashion model.


End file.
